


Tout est bleu

by Kalincka



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Bon vous l'avez compris c'est basé sur les couleurs, Gen, Légèrement angsty, M/M, Mention du traumatisme de la saison 3 et vous voyez duquel je parle, Questions existentielles d'un robot, Robot Feels, Song: Colors (Halsey), Spoilers pour toutes les saisons du VDF, Tout va bien à la fin c'est promis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: « Hey, Henry… T’as des sentiments quand tu regardes des couleurs ? »





	Tout est bleu

**Author's Note:**

> Ça faisait des années que je cherchais à écrire sur l'une de mes chansons préférées, à savoir "Colors" d'Halsey. Elle correspond à la quasi-totalité de mes fandoms mais je tente aujourd'hui ma chance avec le VDF, parce que je suis dans ma période de revisionnage intense comme pour tous les étés. C'est vraiment tout petit et sans prétention, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en bas !

« Hey, Henry… T’as des sentiments quand tu regardes des couleurs ? »

Au tout début, Henry Castafolte n’avait pas fait attention à la question. Il s’était contenté de regarder Renard en fronçant des sourcils, surpris par-dessus sa tasse de café, et avait répondu d’un ton suspicieux :

« Non… Pourquoi ?

— Oh, pour rien. Laisse tomber. »

Son acolyte de toujours était assis à la table du laboratoire, occupé à tracer au crayon des lignes sur un papier journal qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Ses lunettes étaient mal mises sur son front, et l’esprit perfectionniste d’Henry lui avait chuchoté d’y remédier, mais il ne l’avait pas fait. L’humaniste avait fini par laisser tomber, justement, pour se recentrer sur sa prochaine création autre que cette foutue machine à voyager dans le temps qu’il ne cessait de réparer.

Avoir des sentiments pour des couleurs. Bizarre.

* * *

Henry avait compris la question en y repensant, peu après avoir surmonté son bug de fabrique.

Avoir des émotions, réfléchir, être affecté, ce n’était pas nouveau ; mais se savoir fait de câbles et de boutons l’était. En venir à douter de sa propre existence juste parce qu’il y avait un interrupteur caché dans ce qui aurait dû être son estomac n’était pas un sentiment que les humains traversaient.

Henry était un robot, un vrai. Est-ce qu’il ressentait des choses en voyant des formes, des objets, des visages ? Des couleurs ? Étaient-ce des lignes de codes, des algorithmes qui ne conduisaient que strictement sa fonction de penser, où est-ce qu’il arrivait vraiment à toucher du doigt ce que Renard appelait « le bordel des sentiments humains » ?

La question des couleurs n’était pas complète. Il comprenait maintenant, ce que le Visiteur avait voulu dire.

« Hey, Henry… T’as des sentiments quand tu regardes des couleurs, _même si t’es un robot ?_  »

Henry avait regardé les couleurs. Le bleu, le rouge, le vert, le jaune, le violet – il les récitait presque mécaniquement, parce que tout le monde connaissait les couleurs, même si certaines avaient disparu dans le futur. Est-ce qu’un gosse de 2550 savait que les arbres étaient verts ? Est-ce qu’un robot était gris à l’intérieur ?

Henry savait que les couleurs étaient chaudes ou froides. Agencées dans un tableau, elles créaient une ambiance. Beaucoup de couleurs lumineuses, c’était joyeux ; beaucoup de couleurs sombres, c’était funeste. Dans son laboratoire, il y a le blanc fade des néons, le noir et le marron de leurs uniformes, le brun profond des yeux de Renard, les digicodes ternes de la machine à son bras. Raph ne le réalise peut-être pas, mais son présent est infiniment coloré.

Avoir des sentiments pour des couleurs. Henry n’y arrive pas, et quand il regarde Renard du coin de l’œil, il se demande si son camarade se sent heureux en voyant le blanc sale de sa blouse.

* * *

Quand Henry s’était sorti de sa manipulation informatique, lors de la catastrophe des Missionnaires, tout était rouge dans la pièce. Rouge ; le danger. Rouge partout, rouge dans les alarmes, rouge qui contraste avec le bleu et noir des uniformes des Missionnaires, rouge qui s’étale sur les visages haletants qu’il ne connaîtra jamais, puisqu’il est robot.

Rouge, c’est le sang. Rouge, c’est la couleur de la veste de Judith.

Quand ils s’étaient retrouvés avec Renard, dans le laboratoire, au moment des adieux, Henry avait encore le rouge imprimé dans le disque dur qui lui servait de cerveau. Il se revoyait observer le drap blanc, horriblement blanc sur le rouge, d’où une main fragile dépassait. Il se revoyait, silencieusement, entendre le récit étouffé du Visiteur sur Mattéo, et pour la première fois, il ne voulait pas parler de rouge.

Quand il avait enfin levé les yeux de la table, et qu’il avait accroché la seule étoffe en carmin de la pièce, Henry s’était senti mal.

Puis Renard s’était mis à parler. Du fait qu’il devait partir, qu’il ne reviendrait pas, pas avant un bout de temps ; qu’il devait rester avec les Missionnaires, juste un temps. Le temps, le temps : il n’avait que ça à la bouche, pour quelqu’un qui s’y baladait avec une précipitation débordante. Le voyageur du temps qui prétendait vouloir un instant, alors qu’il se perdait tout le temps dans des anachronismes.

Henry savait que s’il partait, il ne reviendrait pas. Il avait écouté le monologue en essayant de ne pas trop faiblir, en se détachant du rouge, et au moment où il croisait le regard de Renard à l’autre bout de la table, il y avait eu quelque chose de particulièrement frappant.

Le bleu.

Il n’y avait rien de bleu dans le laboratoire. Tout était gris, marron, noir, terne ou sale. Mais pas de bleu.

Pourtant, Henry le voyait partout sur Renard. Sur son visage, ses yeux, dans ses paroles et dans ses mains ; du bleu partout, émanant de chaque geste. Le Castafolte savait que le bleu, c’était la couleur de l’imaginaire, du rêve, de la tristesse ou d’une joie calme, plein de significations à la fois : et là, il ne faisait qu’en voir. Si Renard avait été une couleur, à cet instant, Henry l’aurait peint en bleu. Si Henry avait jamais tenu un pinceau dans sa vie.

Un bug de sa condition, peut-être.

Quand il avait senti les larmes déborder, qu’il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de l’enlacer une dernière fois, c’était comme si le bleu se répandait partout sur lui ; qu’à chaque fois qu’il le touchait, il prenait un peu plus du bleu du Visiteur. Du bleu partout, un bleu mélancolique, et Henry avait réalisé qu’il disait adieu pour de bon. Il voulait tenir le bleu un peu plus longtemps ; ne pas le voir s’effacer, mais à chaque fois qu’il touchait Renard, les traces de peintures s’effaçaient, s’absorbaient sur sa blouse, et il ne restait que le gris du laboratoire.

Quand Renard était parti, tout était resté morne. Henry avait regardé ses mains, et il se sentait bleu à son tour. Il manquait quelque chose, et pour la première fois, il sentait le bleu, sur tous ses circuits, dans sa tête, imprimé sur ses vêtements comme s’il s’était approché trop près d’une imprimante.

La question avait été posée à l’envers. Parce qu’il avait des couleurs pour ses sentiments, et pas l’inverse.

Il était bleu.

* * *

Le portail par lequel il était passé était bleu. En fait, tous les portails qu’il avait créés depuis qu’il était chez les Missionnaires étaient bleus. Un bleu qui bouge, un bleu vivant, futuriste si on lui permettait le terme. Son uniforme avait des touches de bleu, aussi.

Quand il était arrivé à Néo-Versailles, il portait le bleu partout sur lui.

Tout, là-bas, était morne ; le futur était morne, pensait-il. Riche en couleurs mais pauvre en sentiments. Et au milieu des couleurs ocres, noires, sombres, il y avait une seule silhouette toute délavée, parce qu’Henry en avait pris les couleurs.

Renard était gris, avait-il songé en faisant quelques pas en avant. Il quittait le portail, laissait le bleu derrière tout en le gardant sur lui. Toute la fatigue de l’autre se lisait sur ses cernes, ses yeux, ses mains usées ; et il y avait du gris _partout_ , dans ses cheveux, dans sa voix, et Henry voulait tout repeindre. Trop d’épreuves traversées. Il ne savait plus ce que les teintes, les nuances voulaient dire.

Le temps, c’était une machine à laver, et à chaque voyage, les couleurs bavaient un peu plus.

Henry avait tendu une main toute bleue. Il ne savait toujours pas si cette interface de nuances était un tour de sa vision robotique, ou si Renard le voyait lui aussi. Il voulait lui rendre ses couleurs.

« J’ai réfléchi à ta question, tu sais.

— Henry, le portail va se fermer. Tu pourras pas rentrer. »

Il avait souri. Tout plein de bleu à partager.

« Hé. Je suis pas con. »

Renard avait souri aussi. Il était si gris.

Quand il touche son épaule, il voit les couleurs se répandre, redonner vie ; et quelque chose, réalise Henry, quelque chose rend le monde beaucoup plus vivide, saturé à lui griller quelques circuits, et c’est comme le trop-plein d’un évier qui se remplit trop vite. Il voit les couleurs, elles lui explosent au visage, mais surtout, Renard est bleu à nouveau.

« Et de quelle question tu parles ? »

Henry baisse la main. Tout doucement, le long du bras, jusqu’à descendre vers l’autre main bleue.

« Tu sais, les couleurs ?

— Quoi, ce truc-là ? Tu t’en rappelles ?

— Oui. Et je pense que nous les robots, on s’emmerde pas pour quelques couleurs. »

Il sent des doigts s'entrelacer aux siens, fort, et Henry comprend pourquoi, avant, c'était un arc-en-ciel qui traduisait ses sentiments.


End file.
